1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to printing. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the reduction of paper and/or ink utilized for printing.
2. General Background
Recent attempts have been made to make technology more environmentally friendly. The resulting technologies are typically called green technologies. For example, green technologies have been developed for computers, automobiles, household appliances, etc.
With respect to computing technologies, a significant environmental concern stems from the printing of paper. Computer users may use compute printers to print large quantities of various types of e-mail correspondences, which typically leads to the use of large amounts of paper. A large demand for paper may lead to the destruction of large quantities of trees, which may have a negative impact on the environment.
As a result, computer users are typically encouraged to reduce the amount of paper utilized for printing by scaling multiple pages down to fit on a single page. A problem with this approach is that the readability and aesthetics of the page are severely hampered. A user may have such a difficult time reading text that has been miniaturized so that two or more pages may fit on one side of a sheet of paper (the other side may also have two or more pages) that the user may simply choose not to utilize green printing and may print in the typical manner, which would not be environmentally friendly.